


Certain Facts

by radio_silent



Series: Up For Order (Pushing Daisies Ficlets) [4]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian's heart went to her throat as she nodded feebly, watching her lunch date sink to his knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 2x07 ("Robbing Hood") and 2x08 ("Comfort Food"). Contains many a spoiler for season 2.

Dwight Dixon smiled a slow, genial smile, and Vivian wondered if he was going to play another song on the bagpipe. Maybe he knew Greensleeves, and they could harmonize. Then again (she loosened her clutch on a Japanese-print handbag), they were already in harmony. They were in tune.

"I do so love the time we've spent together, Dwight" Vivian admitted. "After Charles' death, not to mention his painful betrayal of our engagement, I wasn't very sure I could move on."

"Well, I hope this little story has a pleasant ending."

"Oh, it does. An ending involving treasured picnics with a favored gentleman caller."

Dwight's smile grew. "And would this caller be allowed to...propose something?"

Vivian’s heart went to her throat as she nodded feebly, watching her lunch date sink to his knee.

"Vivian Charles," Dwight said, "This cannot endure-”

Vivian gasped, but not because Dwight was kneeling. She must be seeing things. How could Charlotte possibly be watching them from behind a tree? And how could Charles Charles be standing there too?

Perhaps Lily was right, and that Himalayan goat cheese she tasted this morning had been a bit more than she could handle after all.

"Vivian" Dwight and Charles said, speaking in tandem. "You have to know the truth."

"You're alive" Vivian whispered.

"‘Course I'm alive" Dwight responded absentmindedly. Then he regained focus. "There's something you should know about your sister and Charles..."

"A-and Charlotte!" Vivian felt like fainting.

“Yes.” Dwight looked surprised.

"What?" Vivian gasped.

Before Dwight could explain, Ned ran into the park to get to Charles, bumped into Charlotte, and for some reason both Charles’ toppled. Vivian fainted. Ned paled.

 

It didn't make any sense, none at all. But one thing was certain, Lily Charles realized as she woke with a start. Dwight had to go.


End file.
